palsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Super War
'''The Great Super War '''was a war fought between the Superheroes and Supervillains of Palville. In this war, the villains attempted to overthrow Palville's government, and the heroes reacted violently. The war was a victory for the heroes, even though many people died and most of Palville was destroyed. The Conflict After the villains broadcast a threatening message all over the city, Peder and Penny quickly volunteer to evacuate citizens to safehouses in the desert. Hero helps them round up some people and load them onto trucks. As the trucks drive off, Hero is assaulted by Hissy. Hissy strangles the old timer until help arrives in the form of Pal, Poopsie, Red Bear, and Blake Sharky. After more supervillains arrives, such as Mr. Sticky, Dr. Claw, Pugsly, and even newcomer Dr. Buzzy, the heroes realize they need reinforcements. Help appears in the form of Chopsy, Zip, Twitches, and Turtly. After a large battle, most of the heroes and villains are badly injured. Mr. Sticky escapes with his minions, however, and goes after Peder and Penny's trucks. Chopsy and Red Bear follow, wondering what had become of Tidal Wave and Firestorm. Red Bear breaks off to investigate a cave full of trapped civilians, while Chopsy continues pursuit of the villain. He encounters Mr. Sticky on his newly stolen trucks and tries to stop him. Most of the civilians are killed in the fight, but Chopsy manages to save a few. Mr. Sticky heads for the abandoned S.J. Tower and sets up base there. Red Bear eventually shows up to find Chopsy and crashes into the tower. Chopsy and Peder, along with the newly arrived Hero and Pal, try to help Red bring down the tower. Unfortunately, they are all defeated because of Mr. Sticky's superior defenses. When they are thrown in a cell, they discover that Penny and Nanook are also being held. Mr. Sticky, overconfident now because of his latest victory, invites Dr. Claw and his minions to join forces at the tower. Claw accepts, while at the same time ordering Pugsly and Hissy to attack the other heroes again. Poopsie is on his own for the better portion of the fight, and he couldn't stop Pugsly, Hissy, and the adaptable Dr. Buzzy on his own. Eventually, Zip was healed and he rejoined the fight. With his help, the damaged Hero Truck was restarted and the heroes were off, pursued by the trio of villains. Back at the tower, Dr. Claw orders his minions to kill all of the frogs and iguanas. He then takes Mr. Sticky hostage, but Sticky escapes and accidentally lets out Red Bear, Penny, and Hero. Red Bear calls for any remaining heroes and soon the Hero Truck arrives and crashes thanks to the trio of villains. With seemingly all forces gathered, the real war begins. The majority of the battle is fought with goons and henchmen, but the heroes and villains also fight. All of the heroes gather on a hilltop, their temporary base. Dr. Buzzy continues to absorb things, including gunpowder, which makes him an easy target. He is killed by Poopsie with a shotgun. Most of the heroes are severely injured, so they are not fighting, and the ones that were in shape couldn't do much to help the battle. Claw and his associates are still on top of the tower, watching the battle. Red Bear and Twitches try to repair the computer from the Hero Truck to summon the other heroes, but no one answers. It looked hopeless. Most, if not all of the heroes had their powers drained. Chopsy and Zip were lost in the ruins. The villains had almost won. Suddenly, four balls drop from the Watchtower. It was Firestorm, The Hunter, Sonic Boom, and Circo. They land and join the fight, leading a charge alongside the few remaining heroes straight into the heart of the tower. Circo and Firestorm help hold back the villains while The Hunter uses his great sense of smell to find Chopsy and Zip. Poopsie and Circo brought down the top of the tower. The remaining heroes defeated the villains, perhaps for the last time. The war was over. The heroes had won. Aftermath This battle left a huge scar on Palville and led the Pals to not put as much faith in heroes alone. Category:Missions